A number of muscular and orthopedic problems are present in the human patient above the sacrum. There are a number of different corset-like structures and partial body belts which presumably engage around and hold the midsection of a patient having a back problem. These are intended to be back supports which overcome deficiencies in the musculature and orthopedic structure. When such back supports are properly fitted, they can do a very good job, but are expensive due to the individualized fitting thereof, which sometimes includes individual part shaping. On the other hand, if they are not fitted to the sacro portion and the vertebrae directly thereabove, such back braces are not fully effective. Additionally, the edges of such back braces take all of the load when motion is attempted, which can bruise the tissue directly under the edge, which can lead to the patient loosening the brace, thereby reducing its effectiveness.